A Grey Drabble
by Serene Serious
Summary: Valerie's taking a moment out to think about Danny and if her decision was wise or not,when Danny himself shows up. Read and review please, fist DP fic. Sorry if I used the word drabble incorrectly. Is a little AU and OOCness, I haven't wrote in a while.


Valerie sighed as she stared down at her reflection that stared back up at her from the fountain, she found herself doing that more than a little bit lately. Why was it always like this? As much as she hated to admit it, at this present moment, she was feeling low. Danny and Sam…it was like fate was nudging them towards each other…just like it had with her…She frowned then. Why did she pass up an opportunity like him…just so she could chase after some stupid ghost…? Of course, the ghost that ruined her life…memories of their first confrontation resurfaced, and she mentally nodded in compliance with them. Danny Phantom was definitely not just some 'stupid ghost' that she could shrug off and forget…even if it would be for Danny. But now, it seemed like fate had decided to give it another go for Danny, this time with Sam. A pang of jealousy and selfishness hit her heart for a moment then. But why not with some other guy? Or another girl? One he didn't have so much past to work with. But of course, she reminded herself, Danny wasn't on layaway for her, and he should be happy too. Just like she was. Now if only she was actually happy…

"Val?" Jolted out of her thoughts, she whipped her neck around to face the object of her current thoughts, nearly giving herself whiplash as she did so. "Danny! Hey," She said, her voice coming out a bit uneven. Danny stared at her for a moment longer, and she figured he had noticed too. She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly. "Don't mind me, you just caught me by surprise." Danny grinned, and inwardly, she could already feel her mood brighten. "Wow, rare occasion." She shot him a look then, and he smiled, his eyes quickly straying to the space next to her. "Mind if I sit with you for a bit?" The words took a moment to sink in, and she blinked and laughed a bit again. "Be my guest." He set his bag down and fell into place next to her, and for a moment, there was silence. "So, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She half smiled this time, and pretended to have a stray thread on her shirt. "Nothing really, just trying to catch my breath from this crazy ride I call my life." Danny chuckled, looking off for a moment. "Don't I know the feeling. Anything else bothering you though?"

His gaze was on her again. Was Danny always this perceptive? No, no way, he was clueless when it came to these kinds of things. She smiled again, though it was a bit empty, and looked up to meet his gaze. "Ha, seriously, I'm okay. Nothing that can keep me down for long." Danny smiled again. "I don't think there's anything out there that COULD keep you down for long." Valerie's smile turned into a toothy grin, and she cocked her eyebrow at him. "I'm guessing that's a compliment, so thanks." They laughed again, and once again Val found her gaze straying from his, though a small smile remained. "You know, and this is a totally random thought, I was just thinking…you remember that project we had in Health?" Danny nodded and grinned. "The flour sack that smelled like beans? How could I forget?" She nodded and went on. "Well, if I had a chance to do it again with you, I'd jump at the chance." Her eyes darted over to him for a second, as if she had dropped a bomb, and she could tell they had both turned a slight shade of red. He chuckled and nodded, "So would I." She lifted her head to meet his gaze again, and it seemed like something was about to happen…

"RIIIIIING!!" Danny nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his phone going off in his pocket, which surprised Valerie too, but not enough to throw her off like it did Danny, and she couldn't help but giggle at him. "Hey! It happens to everyone," he grumbled, before laughing it off too, as he pulled it out of his pocket. Anything to get rid of the awkwardness that would have followed. "Hello?" Valerie watched him intently, trying not to eavesdrop but not being able to help it. A frown couldn't stop itself from sliding onto her face. Sam was on the other end. "So, what did she want?" She asked, unable to keep the twinge of bitterness out of her voice. Danny seemed to pick up on it, and spoke carefully. "She just needs me to come over like now. I'm sorry, to leave you like this." She shook her head and refused to look up. "No, it's okay…" He was reaching for his backpack when she grumbled to herself. "Anything for Sam…"

He looked back at her, dropping his backpack at his feet. "Is that what you think?" Her eyes shot back up to him, and it was clear she hadn't meant to say that much. She stood up, and her look turned apologetic. "Look Danny, I'm not trying to put Sam down or anything…but I'm only human…" Her cheeks changed shades again, though this time it was out of embarrassment. Danny smiled, in spite of himself. This was the closest she'd ever come to admitting she was jealous. "Val, listen, I know what you've said before in the past, about being friends…but now I want to assure you, Sam and I are also only friends…" Val frowned a bit and folded her arms. "That's what they all say." Danny shook his head and was about to say something, when this time, Val's phone rang. Danny smiled coolly at the slight jump she gave. "Karma," He teased, and she smiled a bit, glad that they once again had a distraction, but irritated, knowing that this only putting off the inevitable for a little bit longer. "Hey! Dad…what…oh…but…all right, I'm coming…" She dropped the phone back in her pocket and reached for her own bag. "I don't think I have to tell you why I have to go now, but I know you're glad. See you around, Danny." Valerie had just taken her first step, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned back to a serious Danny. "Trust me." he said, and she couldn't help but twitch at the irony. If only she could tell him why she let him go in the first place. "I wish I could, Danny. I wish I could." Before he could respond, she shrugged off his hand and left, not bothering to look back.


End file.
